This invention relates to cartridges for use in weapons of various types, and more specifically relates to a novel cartridge structure using a principally plastic housing. The novel cartridge of the invention provides improved ammunition characteristics and has lower cost while being useful in a wide range of functions including training, combat, riot control, and the like.
Brass cartridge ammunition is well known. The qualities of brass in the required deep draw operations to form cartridge shells have heretofore made it the preferred material for this use.
However, it has long been recognized that there are numerous drawbacks to the use of brass in this application. These include high cost, shortages of the copper required for the brass, weight -- a serious objection in logistics of combat and other quantity use situations, deleterious effects of high humidity environment and consequent need for costly and troublesome protective measures, and poor shelf life of ammunition unless extreme protective measures are adopted.
Plastic cartridge cases have been proposed as a replacement for brass cartridge cases. Similarly, plastic sheaths have been suggested as the casing for blank ammunition, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,765.
The arrangement of the present invention provides numerous advantages over presently existing brass case ammunition and plastic case blank ammunition. These are:
1. Substantial reduction in cost of both training and combat ammunition.
2. Substantial reduction in weight of ammunition, with consequent logistic advantages.
3. Greatly extended adverse environment "shelf life" of ammunition.
4. Ease of cleaning of ammunition.
5. Reduced friction of projectile in rifle barrel, with greatly improved muzzle velocity/propellant charge ratio.
6. Improved reliability of ammunition.
7. Reduced rifle or pistol jamming experience.
8. Safer "training" ammunition.
9. Improved military or police fire power through reduced ammunition failure rate and through reduced weight per round and increased number of pounds which combat troops or riot control forces can carry individually.